


Boy Meets Boy

by superdeanlover



Series: One shot November [3]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Kissing, talk of underage sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: “Wow, Yura catch me…. I wasn’t expecting to see something so beautiful first thing in the morning.”Jin walked past the group of students with his head high and smiled at his admirers. They were not off from the mark he was a man that brought transcending beauty into the world and made it a reality. So it goes without saying that he’s pretty hot naked.Skin glowing, check.Perfectly styled hair, check.Perfect balance of muscles and form, check.All Jin was groomed to perfection except for one little thing. Well, it’s not little, but it hasn’t been used.He Kim Seokjin was a virgin and that was going to change this year.Jin had a single goal to accomplish before his high school academic career ended: he was going to have sex with 100 people.





	1. Chapter 1

Boy meets Boy 

“Wow, check out that guy?”

“Which one?”

“The one that just opened that car door?”

“Is he a model?”

“He has to be?”

“Wow, Yura catch me…. I wasn’t expecting to see something so beautiful first thing in the morning.” 

Jin walked past the group of students with his head high and smiled at his admirers. They were not off from the mark he was a man that brought transcending beauty into the world and made it a reality. So it goes without saying that he’s pretty hot naked. 

Skin glowing, check.   
Perfectly styled hair, check.   
Perfect balance of muscles and form, check. 

All Jin was groomed to perfection except for one little thing. Well, it’s not little, but it hasn’t been used. 

He Kim Seokjin was a virgin and that was going to change this year. 

Jin had a single goal to accomplish before his high school academic career ended: he was going to have sex with 100 people. 

**  
“I am here Yoongi,” Jin waved enthusiastically at his friend waiting for him across the street, “sorry I am late.” 

“Finally,” Yoongi rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. 

“Sorry,” Jin flashed Yoongi a smile. 

“You were the one that wanted to go shopping today not me.” 

“I said I was sorry,” Jin tuned and they started to make their way down the street. 

“So what are you going to buy,” Yoongi asked trying to calculate the time I’d take for him to go back home and nap. 

“A dictionary.”

Yoongi gave Jin a side glance, “why can’t you use the one you got last year?”

“Hmmm..., I might have accidentally highlighted all the dirty words.” 

“How do you still manage to act like a seven-year-old boy? Seriously, you need- “

“Excuse me but you’re so incredibly good looking do you want to hangout?” Yoongi turned to find the usual heard of girls and guys starting to gather around Jin. He was always surrounded by a small admiring crowd and Yoongi secretly suspected that was what kept his skin so clear. Yoongi rolled his eyes this always happened when they went out. 

“So,” Yoongi turned to Jin, “what do you want to do?” 

Jin smiled but under the multitude of eyes staring back at him started feeling the usual panic attack that hit him in this situations. It wasn’t that Jin couldn’t socialize or that he hated people or anything crazy like that. He liked all of his adoring fans but Jin was a virgin and these situations his brain always made him believe that everyone knew! 

Jin just needed to get it over with and rip off his virginity like a bandaid. That was how it worked right? It was just that finding someone as hot as him that was also a cherry was proving to be impossible. 

“No thank you! I am just trying to do some shopping with a friend,” Jin grabbed Yoongi’s hand and pulled him away. 

“You know its shit like that the reason you’re still single, right?”

“Well,” Jin blushed slightly, “it’s just that you wouldn’t understand… good looking people are used to having sex. Finding a hottie who is also a card-carrying cherry boy is nearly impossible and- “

Yoongi lifted a hand and smacked Jin on the back of the head, “ouch no hitting.” 

“Then quit saying stupid shit in public, I did warn you last time,” Yoongi said with a hand raised incase Jin had a follow up inappropriate remark. 

Jin pouted until they made it to the book store. 

“Oh look,” Jin pointed at the guy in the aisle also looking at dictionaries, “I bet he highlighted all the dirty words too.” 

“Doubt it,” Yoongi said as he uttered to walk away. 

 

Jin observed the boy for a few seconds and instantly knew there was nothing remotely remarkable about him. 

He was a total plain John. The guy was average at best and didn’t seem masculine. Jin a super hottie and he was struggling to find someone to have his first time with. As Jin turned away from the aisle to follow Yoongi, he couldn’t imagine how difficult it was for plain John to find anyone. Jin shrug and walked away. 

 

30 minutes later 

“Ok I am ready to check out.” 

“Great,” Jin said as he turned a copy of “Planet Bitch,” in his hands. This comic book had been highly recommended and it looked pretty amazing. 

“Hey,” Yoongi waved a hand in front of Jin’s face to get his attention. 

“Yes?”

“Are you forgetting something?”

Jin touched one pocket: house keys, second pocket: cell phone, third pocket: wallet. Jin looked down at his hand, comic book purchase. “Nope,” he said with a huge smile. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. He needed to make better friends, but ditching his childhood friend was nearly impossible even if he was a big ol’ hoe bag, perv, “the dictionary?”

Jin smiled then turned and walked towards the dictionaries. 

**

Jin looked on the shelves trying to locate the specific edition his school required, and of course it was on the top self. Jin was tall. He was handsome after all, but the top self was a little beyond his reach. Jin tiptoed and stretched. 

Just a little further, Jin thought as he bit his lip and continued to tip the book towards him. Right when Jin managed to pull the edition out, he lost his balance and fell back. 

“Ouch,” Jin said automatically with his eyes closed, “oh, wait that didn’t hurt.” Jin turned around to see what broke his fall. “Oh,” Jin looked down and plain John from before, “you saved me.” 

“Ouch that really hurt,” plain John said as he rubbed his elbow. 

Jin tilted his head and looked at the guy closely their limbs still tangled. Plain John smelled nice, and he did have a pleasant look in his eyes. 

“Oh I am sorry,” Plane Jane said as he dislodged himself from under Jin and tried to pull away. 

Jin looked at the guy confused. No one ever moved away from Jin, people always moved in closer trying to talk to him or bask in his general perfection. Maybe this guy was freaking out because he’d never been this close to Pretty and Perfect. 

Jin looked at the guy. He was wearing plain jeans, gray shirt, and a jacket. Jin didn’t feel intimidated at all because this guy probably wasn’t used to having sex either: perfect. 

In terms of being Jin’s first, he was garden variety safe. He was a total safe bet. This guy could be his cherry picker!

“I am Jin sorry for falling on you,” Jin said with his best friendly smile. 

Plain Jane said nothing and looked even more shocked. 

“I have a question,” Jin asked crawling closer to the guy as plain John crawled away. 

“Yes?”

“I was wondering… You’re still a cherry boy right?”

The guy at Jin like he had punched him and his mouth dropped open. 

“You should at least ask his name first,” Yoongi looked down at Jin and smacked him. 

“Ouch, I thought we said no hitting,” Jin rubbed the back of his head, and pushed Yoongi away. “So are you… wait where did he go?” Jin looked around to see where his plain John had gone to. 

“Apparently that means yes,” Yoongi snorted and pointed towards the figure of the guy running towards the door. “You said you wanted a hot cherry boy and now you’re into him?”

“I wonder who that was?”

“Well,” Yoongi said as he picked up Jin’s dictionary and made his way towards the register, “on the bright side you got a good look at his face. You were practically laying on the guy.” 

Jin smiled at the lady working the register, “about that?... I don’t remember it.” 

“Seriously? We should stop being friends,” Yoongi paid for Jin’s dictionary and put the bag in his hands and walked out. He needed a nap now. 

**

 

Jin woke up for his first official day of school with a new can do attitude. The reality of the issue was that all he needed to do was get through his first time. Once he got it out of the way it was a free for all towards the 100 people. Jin just needed the right person to break the seal. 

Jin thought about plain John as he waited for class to start. 

“Don’t tell me what you’re thinking about,” Yoongi said as he walked up to Jin and sat behind him in homeroom, “because I already know it’s the book store guy from yesterday.” 

“You’re psychic,” Jin sighed and turned in his seat to face Yoongi, “I just wonder where he is. He could be like me destiny you know? What if I can’t find someone who can-“ 

Yoongi covered Jin’s mouth. “Shush you hoe we’re in public,” Yoongi hissed. 

Jin sighed and slumped his shoulders. 

“Well the faster you get over it the better,” Yoongi pushed Jin’s hands off of his desk. “Oh perk up buttercup,” Yoongi said when Jin pursed his lips, “here comes your cheering squad.” 

“Hi Jin, how was your summer,” Ken asked as he and his friends came to loiter around Jin’s desk. 

“It was great,” Jin smiled. 

When one of Ken’s friends flashed Yoongi a smile, he glared at the guy. His friend Jin loved the attention, but Yoongi would be damned if he had to put up with the wing men. He didn’t need that shit in his life. 

“Hey you look so handsome in our new uniform can I take your picture?” 

Yoongi leaned back to see Jin’s reaction. When Jin hit his ‘I have the need to be a big ol’ hoe’ phase, Yoongi had made it a point to tell Jin several sexting horror stories. Jin would never send sexy picks even if he was dying to get it in. 

“NO! No way,” Jin stood up and slammed a hand on his desk. Ken and his friends scurried away and Yoongi just smiled to himself pleased that his plan had worked. “What are you deaf? I just said I didn’t want my picture taken!” 

“Jin,” Yoongi stood up and pulled Jin back, “that’s your phone you doofus. He was giving it back to you.” 

“Oh that’s my phone,” Jin opened his hand to look at the phone he had snatched away from the guy. “I thought you were trying to be a stockery perv wait.” Jin leaned to get a closer look at the guy who had still yet to say a single word. “I remember you from the book store yesterday,” Jin said happily. “YOU’RE THE CHERRY BOY.” 

“I do have a name it’s Kim Namjoon,” 

Yoongi rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He was going to have to beat Jin this time because apparently small love taps were not working. 

“Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you,” Jin said as he extended a hand to Namjoon. 

"Alright everyone take your seats," Mrs O walked in. 

Jin took his seat and smiled brightly. It was happening. Kim Namjoon, Jin thought consider yourself a lucky guy because you're about to have sex with the hottest guy in Korea.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am telling you Yoongi. It’s like the universe is telling me to have sex with him,” even as the words came out of Jin’s mouth he knew Yoongi was going to try to hit him again so he dodged. “I am so excited. Hey do you think I can get Kim Namjoon to have sex with me in public? We have math class next so maybe I can slip him a-“ 

Because Yoongi tended to be relaxed and sleepy, Jin always forgot how fast he could move when he wanted to and didn’t manage to dodge the smack that landed on his head. “You’re a complete sleaze bag you know that?” 

“I not a sleaze bag,” Jin pouted, “that’s the problem! Wait where are you going?”

“I am walking away,” Yoongi said as he powerwalked forward, “I am walking away from you that’s the only answer.” 

Jin rubbed his head and stood up straight. He wasn’t going to let Yoongi’s pessimistic attitude ruin his ‘can do’ attitude. He just needed to find a way to get close to Kim Namjoon and Jin was certain his great looks would do the trick. 

Jin walked into math class and set his stuff down. Perfect he was sitting next to the cherry boy. This was divine intervention if he’d ever seen it. But being apart from each other wasn’t going to work, he needed to get close. Jin looked up at the schedule on the board. They had work book activities today and that was it! He just needed to pretend that he’d forgotten his book then Kim Namjoon would naturally offer to share his book with him. Jin could imagine it now. 

“Oh you forgot your book?” Namjoon looked up at Jin from beneath his lashes. “Why don’t you share with me? I’d be happy to share but only with you” 

Namjoon shifted in his chair and patted his thigh. “You can sit here.” 

“Well if you insist,” Jin walked over to Namjoon. He sat on Namjoon’s thigh as they both leaned over the math workbook. 

Jin cleared his throat and stood up. He walked over and just stood in front of Namjoon’s desk. “So listen up you should let me borrow your math book now!” 

“Yes of course here.” 

Jin took the math workbook and sat back in his desk. He got ready to give Namjoon his killer smile and his heart fell from his chest. Namjoon was further away bent over a math workbook with Jackson. What the actual fuck! 

Jin stewed all during math class. How could his plan have failed? He had done a classic drama move. Well in retrospect maybe he did come on a little strong when he was asking. But Jin refused to believe he had messed it up, it was obviously Namjoon’s fault for missing the cue. 

Jin tried to come up with a plan but all of the ideas he came up with were couple things. Well when all else failed there was one last option: abduction. 

Jin followed Namjoon and when he walked past the broom closet Jin pushed him inside.

Namjoon stumbled and landed on the floor. 

Ok Jin was now alone with him but what to do? He had thought about the sex part but not about things leading up to the sex part. How did anyone get things started it was so awkward. 

Well naturally sex started with taking off your close right? 

Jin leaned back against the door and started to unbutton his uniform shirt. Once he was done he pulled the sides apart to show off his chest and perfect abs. 

When Namjoon just stared at him, Jin blushed and started sweating. 

Jin’s brain decided that this was the moment to chime in on the situation and yelled abort! 

Jin ran out of the room as he held his uniform jacket closed. 

**  
“Hyug are you feeling alright?” Jimin waved Namjoon over. He looked pale like he’d seen a ghost. 

“Yes,” Namjoon answered absently and shook his head as if to clear it. “I’ve just been studying a lot.” 

“Hyung you have to take care of yourself, remember without you we’ll all fail,” Taehyung rubbed Namjoon’s arm. 

“I’ll be fine,” Namjoon leaned against the wall and tried to completely restart his heart. As the kids started talking before study hall, Namjoon contemplated his life. He lived a quiet and comfortable life. Sure his life could be more exciting but that usually required social skills Namjoon did not poses. He was the God of Disaster after all. 

He had been dubbed this name in first grade when he had attempted to stand in line and had somehow tipped over taking everyone down like dominos. Namjoon’s mother had told him over and over again that he would outgrow this clumsiness. All kids were clumsy, she had said, but as the years passed and Namjoon didn’t get any better he accepted it was his fate. Namjoon was content with his fate truly he really was until the day a guy landed on him and asked him if he was a cherry boy. 

There were limits to a man’s ability to ignore when the universe was out to get him. Despite the incredibly pretty packaging, Kim Seokjin was a bad sign from the heavens. 

“Oh, Tae look that’s the hyung I told you about,” Jimin elbowed Taehyung to get his attention. 

“Wow, he’s so handsome,” Taehyung sighed and just stared. 

Namjoon peered over their shoulder and noticed that everyone seemed to have the same reaction. Girls sighed and clutch notebooks to their chest, and guys admired and swooned just as much. He had to wonder if perhaps his interactions with Kim Seokjin were odd or complete normal and he just didn’t know. 

“Hyung,” Jungkook whispered to Namjoon, “you’re so lucky! Kim Seokjin is sitting next to you!” 

“He sits next to me in Math as well,” after his statement, Namjoon ah d to face three completely shocked faces. 

“You sit next to him hyung?” Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung all turned to him. 

“I am so jealous,” Jimin moaned. “He’s so cool!”

“And the most handsome guy in school,” Jungkook added. 

“What is he like?” Taehyung asked. “Is he stuck up?” 

“No he’s not stuck up,” Namjoon considered how to answer the question. His experience with the magical Kim Seokjin had happened as follows. 

First, Kim Seokjin had teased him by calling him a cherry boy  
Two, Kim Seokjin had accused him stalker and a perv  
Three, Kim Seokjin stole his math book and he had to share with Jackson.  
But it was four that made this whole thing complicated.  
Four, Kim Seokjin flashed him his chest. 

If there was no number four, Kim Seokjin would just be a beautifully obnoxious man, but with number four the variables were too unknown. 

“Class is starting,” Namjoon said simply and walked to his seat. 

**  
Mrs. O wondered if the student’s knew how much she hated the beginning of the semester. Not only was school starting for them but her as well. Mountains of paper work would have to be climbed and Mrs. O hadn’t stretched enough. 

“Alright,” Mrs. O gathered her strength to finish the last bit of the class. New assignments needed to be assigned and since her sweet children hated doing anything. “We need to do new school assignments. Do we have any volunteers?” When a few hands when up, Mrs. O thought that perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad this year. “I’ve written, all of the positions on the board take a few minutes and sign up to what you are interested in. If two want the same position come talk about it with me. Ok you guys have five minutes.” 

Mrs. O absently watched as the kids walked up and took various assignments. At the end of five minutes, Mrs. O looked at the board. 

“Alright, anyone interested in being part of the school disciplinary committee? Come on people if we don’t get any volunteers I have to randomly select one of you based on your accomplishments.” 

Mrs. O paused a few seconds later a reluctant hand shot up. 

“Minho, thank you for volunteering. Next we need two library committee members. Anyone want to volunteer for this swanky job? Any hands?” Mrs. O waited but no hands went up. 

“Alright no hands, color me shocked. I will pick the volunteers myself then,” Mrs. O opened her grading book and ran down the list of names. She needed two kids that would get along but were not friends. The likelihood these kids would joke around and get nothing done was extremely high. Mrs. O considered who didn’t know each other. “Let’s go with the two Kim’s: Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin.” 

“So close,” Taehyung whispered behind Namjoon. 

Namjoon could feel dread flood his heart. 

**  
The library was not sexy. 

Seokjin had been lied to and he demanded an apology from all the movies that had included sexy sex scenes against bookshelves and books. 

The smelled like dirty socks worn by a wet dog. 

Seokjin pulled a stack of books down from the cart. The faster he put these away the faster he could get out of here. It was sad really that his plan to seduce one Kim Namjoon was ruined by the reality of the library setting. 

Seokjin was in the middle of a day dream where Namjoon comes to save him. He has too many books and Namjoon grabs on to him to steady him. Once their bodies got close together all Seokjin needed to do was lean back and enjoy the ride. 

It was the windshield wiper laugh that this image induced that caused Seokjin to almost tip over. Now naturally, Seokjin is grace on two legs but being weighed down by a small stack of books throws a man’s balance off. 

“Easy. Easy, here hand me half,” Namjoon quickly took half of the books away from Seokjin and smiled before walking away. 

Once Namjoon disappeared in between stacks of books, Jin whispered, “thank you Kim Namjoon. Why can’t I say that to you when you’re near? Weeeeeirrrrrddddd.” 

Seokjin went back to his stack of books and started to put them away. 

**  
Namjoon just needed to put away some microfilm in the back room and he would be free. 

Thankfully, Kim Seokjin wasn’t a complete dud of a partner and had meticulously tackled the medical section of the books that had to be put away. This allowed Namjoon to focus on the rest of the small tasks and he was almost done. 

Namjoon had epic plans. 

He was going to go home, watch Friends, and have some dinner. Namjoon needed to shake off the weird day he’d just lived through. Frist, he gets called a cherry boy in front of everyone by the most handsome guy in school. Namjoon always imagined what it would be like to be known by everyone, but notoriety via cherry boy announcement was not quite the way he had hoped it would happen. The he got flashed by the hottest guy in school. Perhaps after some therapy, Namjoon will go back and recover that specific experience; because at hits moment, he was doing his best to block it out. 

Namjoon was lifting the microfilm that read Conquest of Death when the door clicked closed. 

“Namjoonshi.. Can I ask you a favor?” 

“Hmmm sure what do you need,” Namjoon asked as he picked up his notebook and made his way to the door. 

“It’s just my stomach hurts,” Jin said and proceeded to lift his uniform jacket loose from his pants. “Do you mind taking a look?” 

“Have you taken anything?”

“I did earlier but it’s not working. It hurts bad,” Jin said in a pained voice, “but I don’t want to go to the nurse’s office and worry my parents if it’s not serious. Mind giving me a second opinion?” 

The guy is not hitting on you. Namjoon said to himself as he crossed the small space to Seokjin. He just doesn’t want to worry his parents that’s reasonable and considerate. Just check and then go home, Namjoon bent down to get a look. 

“Maybe if you touched it, you could tell me what you think.” 

Namjoon cleared his throat and tried not to notice too much of the toned belly that was being exposed. “I… It feels firm.” 

“Don’t stop,” Seokjin said as he leaned into Namjoon’s touch. 

“That feels better, but it hurts lower.” 

“Lower?” Namjoon shifted his hand a centimeter to the area between his belly button and groin. 

“Hmmm that’s not really it. It’s a bit lower,” Seokjin said in a soft voice. 

Namjoon crouched down and touched Seokjin’s thigh. 

“Hmm that’s too low,” Seokjin said quickly. "It’s between my stomach and thighs." 

Namjoon looked up to into Seokjin’s eyes. Wait what the hell was happening? Was Kim Seokjin really hitting on him? Namjoon moved his hand to hover over the front of Seokjin's pants. 

“Yes touch it,” Seokjin said nod of approval. 

Namjoon moved slowly centimeter by centimeter closer and closer to Seokjin's pants. But if he touched him there he was going to touch.... that, Namjoon swallowed hard and tried to force himself to do it. This was an invitation right? But what if Seokjin was really not feeling well and Namjoon was being a creepy. Namjoon was centimeters away from touching Seokjin and just couldn’t do it. “I’ll go get the nurse for you,” Namjoon yelled into Seokjin’s face and ran out of the room. 

“Damn it!” Seokjin yelled out as he slid on to the floor. The gods were against him. He was never going to lose his virginity this way. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I am not the god of sexual desire you moron,” Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest. “I promise you it’s not my job to help you get your dirty, dirty freak on so stop it.”

“Yoongi please,” Jin held on to Yoonji’s elbow as they walked towards the gym for their physical checkup. “We’re friends. We’re fated to be roommates for life remember?”

“I remember none of this,” Yoongi kept a straight face as he walked down the hall fully aware people were staring. But you weren’t friends with Mr. Worldwide Handsome without getting used to the attention, the thing was not the attention Jin got but the rumors. Rumors said that he and Jin were a couple. In some ways they were, they supported each other and cared for each other but not like that. Yoongi had found the love of his life already not that he was willing to tell anyone about it. The Sun had already risen for him. 

“Yoongi please,” Jin begged. When Yoongi didn’t pay Jin any attention, he decided it was time to take out the big guns. Jin cleared his throat. 

“Don’t,” Yoongi stopped walking and pulled Jin to the side. “Don’t you dare!”

“Help me then,” Jin threatened. 

“Hell no you’re being crazy,” Yoongi glared as people stared at them. 

“Then you leave me no choice,” Jin said seriously. “Chu,” Jin started softly. Then he put a hand on his hips and another pointing at his cheek and said, “chu,” a little louder. When Yoongi ignored him, Jin let loose and proceeded on doing the most embarrassing agyo known to man. 

“Fine,” Yoongi said after the ridiculousness of the agyo didn’t end. Yoongi was a strong man. He was a dedicated and hard one. Plenty of people described him that way, but he would challenge anyone to stand up against Jin’s agyo. “But, I don’t ever want to hear about your bare chest again. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes sir,” Jin saluted and walked into physical health check. Jin followed Yoongi into the gym where the small cubicles for their physical check-up were all set up. They would get weighted, measured, and checked for flexibility. 

Jin prepared to wow. 

**

Namjoon reviewed his English conjugation section once more. He knew he was taking twice as long to get his workbook assignment done but there was nothing he could do to speed up the process. His brain was distracted and blatantly refused to do any work except think about the most perfect chest and abs Namjoon had ever seen in his life. 

Was it even legal to have such a nice body line and broad shoulders? It couldn’t be could it?

Not that Namjoon noticed such things or simply thought aesthetics were that important, but he would bet money Kim Seokjin could beat most of the girls in a beauty contest. 

Namjoon sighed and reviewed the section he had been working on once more. That’s what kept on happening to him, Namjoon kept on thinking about Kim Seokjin and his brain spaced out. Although could he truly blame his brain? Kim Seokjin was just too beautiful to contain into a single thought. 

It seemed like Seokjin was into him but that couldn’t be possibly could it? Namjoon stretched and rolled his neck. It was then when he noticed the rest of his classmates were already on break. He was an idiot. 

Namjoon stood up and walked to look out into the hallway. Taehyung and Jimin waved at him. Both of them roaming the halls like they usually did with their small heard of followers. Jimin was so bright and friendly it was difficult not to like him, and Taehyung was so dynamic and unique people were attracted whether they wanted to or not. 

Namjoon was happy that his friends at least fit in and well. He on the other hand was the “smart one” not that it bothered him, but it was difficult to make friends. People would talk to him just to get extra help for exams or for a project and unfortunately stopped being “friends” with him after. It sucked, but at least he had Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook. True they were all younger than him, but it was still nice to have them around. 

Namjoon turned to go back inside when he spotted Yoongi and Seokjin. 

It was actually kind of handy that Namjoon wasn’t popular or anything remotely close to that because people said plenty around him. This is what he knew:

1\. Kim Seokjin was the hottest most popular person at their school.   
(Not the most popular guy, apparently his beauty broke gender binaries. Guys and girls alike seemed to hold him in the highest regard) 

2\. Kim Seokjin only had one real friend, despite the many admirers, and that was Min Yoongi.   
(Rumors speculated that Kim Seokjin and Min Yoongi were an item. When they had started to share an apartment in the beginning of the semester, it seemed like the rumors perhaps were true. But no one really knew where they lived. It was the biggest mystery at their school.)

3\. Kim Seokjin was single. No one could explain why or how, since apparently he got asked out a lot yet he seemed to turn everyone down.   
(No one seemed to be good enough for him. Yet, Seokjin had exposed himself to him.)

Namjoon just didn’t get Kim Seokjin. 

If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought Seokjin was into him. Or kind of seemed into him, but that couldn’t be right. Why would the hottest guy at their school all of a sudden break his streak of being gorgeous and unattainable for him? 

But what if. 

That hanging if. That if that created dreams and opened doors had Namjoon fully prepared to throw himself on the altar of love and rejection and say hello to Kim Seokjin. The possibility of an IF had Namjoon filling himself with bravery and self-confidence he didn’t have. He raised his hand to wave just as Seokjin lifted a piece of paper and covered his face. 

The If, Namjoon had been holding on to crumbled in his hands. He was obviously hallucinating. The study sessions were getting to him and there was no reason why Kim Seokjin had exposed himself to him, twice. Maybe the guy was a psychopath? Who knew?

**

“Ok so remember I am only doing this because we’re friends,” Yoongi said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankles. “Don’t interpret this as voluntary help, but why don’t you ask Kim Namjoon to help you study? He can be your study buddy.”

“Why?” Jin said defiantly, “I already know everything.” But Jin glanced Namjoon’s way, he was steadily working on home work. 

He was so quite; and, Jin wasn’t sure why he couldn’t get a read on him. He was just curious to know more about him. 

“That’s not true,” Yoongi interrupted his thoughts. “You’re kind of bad at math. It would be a nice way to get to know each other you know?”

“That’s a good idea,” Jin dropped such deep thoughts and focused back on his plan. He just needed to break the seal and then he was in business. “But where? It’s not like we know each other well enough to go to each other’s houses.” 

“What’s wrong with using the classroom?”

“Are you kidding?” Jin started to blush uncontrollably as his windshield wiper laugh filled the room. “I could never do that,” Jin whispered. “It’s too public anyone could walk in on us at any time. Although that could be exciting!”

“I was talking about home work,” Yoongi said in a dead pan voice,” Not doing him on a desk you skank.” 

Later that day. 

“Namjoon-shi! I’ve decided you should teach me math after school!” 

“Oh god,” Yoongi slapped a hand to his forehead. “Really? Yelling is what you decided to go with here?” 

Namjoon simply nodded and just watched as Seokjin marched off. 

**

“Hyung you’re going to tutor Kim Seokjin,” Taehyung mimicked fainting as Jungkook and Jimin caught him laughing. 

“It’s just to study,” Namjoon said with a frown. 

Namjoon stopped outside of the homeroom door and took a deep breath. A shiver went up Namjoon’s spine and he looked over his shoulder to see Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung huddled together. 

“Go away,” Namjoon growled. 

“Hyung if we can just come in for a minute,” Taehyung tried edging forward with the other two boys. 

“Go away,” Namjoon said again but ended with a, “please.” 

Jimin sighed and pulled the two younger boys away. 

Namjoon sighed and entered the room. Luckily Seokjin wasn’t there yet so Namjoon settled in and took out his books. 

“I am sorry I am late,” Seokjin walked in a whirlwind of color and brightness. “I was talking to Yoongi and lost track of time. Sorry,” Seokjin pulled a desk to face Namjoon. He set his bag down and pulled out his books as he kept on talking. “We had fitness exams today and my measurements caused a bit of a stir as usual.” Jin winked at Namjoon. “I think the exam is going to cover these two sections,” Jin pulled his notebook out and tipped it towards Namjoon. “I didn’t get this section,” Jin tilted his head and put a pen to his mouth. When Namjoon didn’t answer, Jin turned to him. 

Namjoon was staring at him. His mouth was slacked and his eyes dreamy. 

“Is there a problem?”

“Ah no,” Namjoon cleared his throat. He pulled Jin’s workbook towards him and forced his hear to restart when Jin moved closer to him. “So why don’t we start with this section.” 

“Sounds good,” Jin rolled up his sleeves and got to work. 

**

Namjoon set up a problem for Jin and slid the paper over. He looked over as Jin worked through the problem. When Jin made a mistake, Namjoon was about to correct him when Jin stopped and double backed. 

“Wait, I messed it up,” Jin looked over his work and spotted where he had made the mistake. “Here we go,” Jin erased part of the problem and attacked it again. After working through the problem, Jin looked back over it. “Ok, I think I did it.” 

Jin slipped the paper over to Namjoon and waited in anticipation as the red pen floated over his work. When Namjoon simply circled the answer and slipped it back to Jin, he just looked at him. 

“Wait, did I get it wrong?” 

“No,” Namjoon said with a smile. It seemed like he had helped Seokjin and he couldn’t be happier. “You got the right answer. I think you’ve got it.” 

“Really,” Jin asked eyes shinnying. 

“Yes,” Namjoon smiled and pulled the paper between them. “Look you almost got stuck here,” Namjoon pointed at the section Seokjin had erased “but you found the mistake. If you hadn’t, you would have gotten stuck here.” Namjoon circled another section. “So you can always know if you’re on track because it will stop making sense.” 

“Ah, yes,” Jin brightened. “That’s why I knew I had messed up. It started to look weird the numbers.” 

“Right well I think you’ve got it,” Namjoon smiled as his dimples flashed. 

Jin felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn’t know what came over him but Jin moved in towards those pretty lips. 

Namjoon fell back in his chair. 

Full on thump. Chair on the floor and feet in the air. 

“Oh are you alright?” Jin smothered a giggle and watched as Namjoon scrambled to his feet. 

“Well thanks for your help,” Seokjin started packing his things. “So I’ll see you next week for studying?” 

“Yes,” Namjoon stuttered a bit. 

“Alright Namjoon-ah,” Jin ran a hand down Namjoon’s arm and then walked out. 

**

“So dance practice was great?” Yoongi smiled and nodded as he heard the reply on over the phone. “I am glad. I knew you would do great.” 

Yoongi sat up when he heard footsteps. “Light of my life can I call you back? Jin is home. Yes,” Yoongi nodded, “I’ll let you know what happened to the poor sap Jin has set his sights on. Ok bye.” 

Jin walked into the apartment floating on air. He was a man with a plan. 

“It’s going to happen,” Jin pulled his back pack off dropped it on the floor and threw his jacket Yoongi’s direction. 

“Hey you jerk!” 

“I had approached this all wrong,” Jin flopped on the couch next to Yoongi. 

“Did you know? Well fancy that, you’ve finally got it through your head that use a man for his dick. I am proud of you.” 

“No Yoongi,” Jin flipped over and climbed over Yoongi caging him. 

“Get off of me you pervert,” Yoongi wiggled to get free. “I knew you’d try to dry hump me one of these days.” 

“I need to trick him into kissing me first. Don’t you see,” Jin held both of Yoongi’s cheeks. “I was thinking about the dick and I still am but,” Jin kissed Yoongi on the forehead. “A kiss leads to the rest.” Jin kissed both of Yoongi’s cheeks as he made gagging sounds and jumped up disappearing into his room. 

“Sweet baby Jesus,” Yoongi wiped the kisses off. “If I cared I would warn Kim Namjoon, but eh.” 

Yoongi picked up his phone and returned Hoseok’s phone call. "My sun you wouldn't believe what Jin has planned for this guy."


	4. Please Give Me Your 'First Time'

Jin was going to write a book. Once his plan worked, because he knew it was going to work, he was going to free virgins around the world. They would erect monuments to his name. Well they would erect monuments to his beauty already and now they would say that he was as intelligent as he was beautiful. 

“Are you changing your mind from world domination to meteorologist?” 

Yoongi walked into their small living room as charts and weather reports littered the floor. 

“Well I was going to-“

“Wait,” Jin stopped talking. “Does this have anything to do with Kim Namjoon?”

“Yes, of course and I think I have-“

“I am leaving,” Yoongi said with a nod and picked up his bag. 

“When I am I going to meet him,” Jin asked as he looked up at Yoongi and gave him his best puppy eyes. 

“Him?” Yoongi tilted his head in confusion. “Him who? Which him? You have to be more specific Jin if you want me to answer your questions.” 

“I am asking about your boy-“

“La, la, la, la,” Yoongi sang out as he made his way to the apartment door. “Can’t hear you. I am going to be out late so don’t wait for me for dinner. I’ll make sure I pick up groceries for next week ok bye,” and closed the door behind him with a firm thud. 

“Well the nerve of the man,” Jin said as he stared after Yoongi. 

The jerk had been dating a mystery guy for about six months, and Jin hadn’t seen a single hair of the guy. Perhaps the guy was ugly, Jin thought as he went back to his weather map. Jin wanted to let it go and get back to his plan for the domination of the sexual world, (in Kim Namjoon’s pants specifically) but Yoongi’s mystery man lingered in the back of his mind. 

Jin had to wonder what the guy was like though? Was he tall or short? Was he as grumpy as Yoongi? He couldn’t be, could he? Despite Yoongi’s sour demeanor, he actually got hit on a ton. He just had that charm that attracted boys and girls to him alike. Jin cross referenced the two maps and found a day that contained everything he needed and circled it. Jin could just imagine two guys wearing all black with black medical masks that went on napping dates like kittens. That would be super cute, Jin smiled to himself as he got up and started making plans for dinner. 

Yoongi had his man and Jin would get his cherry popped. His plan was perfect all he needed was a little bit of rain. 

**  
Jin was at school early because he needed to get some and apparently the guy whose pants he was trying to get into always got to school way to early. But the way to Bone Town was with a first kiss so sacrifices needed to be made. 

Jin made a face at the cup of coffee he was holding but took a drink anyway. He pressed himself against the lockers and coat closet. He was a ninja a sleepy one but a ninja none the less. 

Thirty minutes later, Jin was a bored ninja because still no Namjoon. Jin was about to give up when like a JLo slowmo there out of the rain emerged a perfect, albeit plain, looking Namjoon. 

Jin watched as Namjoon dutifully shook out his umbrella risking standing longer in the cold unlike his classmates who walked in dripping all over the place. Namjoon gave his green umbrella one last shake before placing it in the holder with the small multitude of other ones. 

Jin simply smiled and waited until the entrance cleared out a bit and then confidently walked over and plucked the umbrella out of its holder. He tucked it under his coat and once he was in front of his locker took it out and threw it in there, and almost lost ten years of his life when he closed the door and saw Yoongi standing there. 

“That’s called stealing.”

“You scared me,” Jin said clutching his chest. 

“So, besides a pervert you’re an umbrella thief now?” Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest and stared Jin down. 

Jin smiled awkwardly and waited. 

“Forget it,” Yoongi said as he picked up his bag and turned to go to class. “It’s just not worth it,” he muttered to himself as he pulled out his phone and sent out a quick text. 

**  
Namjoon’s day had been uneventful. All in all, it had been a normal day. 

This was the kind of day that if it was an essay it would get an 82.   
1\. It had done what it was supposed to but nothing more.   
2\. It had been on topic but nothing extraordinary had happened.   
3\. It had a level of organization that was understandable but again nothing neuvo   
4\. And it had evidence. 

Namjoon had gotten quite a bit accomplished compared to his peers. He had an English project that wasn’t due for another week that was almost finished. It wasn’t that Namjoon needed to have the assignment completed early. No, his motives were not that noble, he simply wanted more time to read manga and play video games. You needed to prioritize what made you the most effective and wanting to play video games worked for him. 

Specially since, Namjoon was just about done with Taehyung and Jungkook always winning. Namjoon moved through his day and nothing extraordinary happened. No one flashed him or almost kissed him, and much to his surprise he hadn’t fallen, tripped, or broken anything. 

At the end of the school day, Namjoon packed his backpack and made mental plans to squeeze in two hours of video games. He needed the practice. Namjoon moved to change his shoes as he always did and walked expectantly to the umbrella stand where he had placed it that morning. The rain still hadn’t let up so he would have to rush home. 

Namjoon reached for the green handle that should be in the stand and simply tilted his head in confusion: it was gone. 

Namjoon scratched his head. Where the hell was his umbrella? He bent down moving other umbrellas around in the vain hopes he could see his, but alas the bright green was nowhere to be found. 

Namjoon sighed as he looked out the doors of the school. His day had been too normal. Even if he powerwalked home there was no way he wouldn’t end up soaked to the bone. He was ahead on his work, but that didn’t mean he could afford to get sick and miss class. 

Namjoon pulled up the hood of his sweater and buttoned up his jacket. He just had one option and that was to run for it; although truth be told, he was so clumsy he would probably trip and land in a puddle but it was the thought that counted, right? 

One, two, three, Namjoon counted as he ducked his head and ran for it. 

Namjoon set off with such velocity he only made it a few steps before he ran into something hard and fell. The only warning Namjoon had before hitting the lobby floor of the school was the flash of bright pink out of the corner of his eye. 

“Oh my god,” Namjoon scrambled off of a very disheveled looking Jin. “I am so sorry. I am sorry,” Namjoon kept on repeating the words like a mantra. “I was going to run for it… my umbrella,” Namjoon tried to explain but quickly shut up at Jin’s irritated face. His cousin was right. He shouldn’t be allowed to go outside. It was dangerous for him and everyone involved. 

“Is this your thing or what,” Jin asked as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“Excuse me,” Namjoon pulled his hood off to get a better look of the person he had been thinking about all day. 

“To fall on men?” Jin pushed at Namjoon’s shoulder and stood up. 

Namjoon scrambled to his feet and stood there awkwardly. He hadn’t seen the marvelous Seokjin all day and now standing in the presence of his beauty Namjoon had to wonder how he managed to not go look for him all day. 

“I guess I can share my umbrella with you,” the vision said and then scowled when he didn’t move fast enough. 

Namjoon rushed to his side and together they stepped out into the rain.   
**

Namjoon tied the straps of his backpack under his chest. “I can hold the umbrella if you want,” he suggested. 

Jin simply shrug and handed it over. 

Jin smelled of rain. 

Namjoon had read it in poems. He’d read the description. He’d heard the literation, but Namjoon had never believed in such a scent. 

He smelled like wet, tree bark and it was delicious. How did he manage to make it smell expensive? It was bark after all. But Jin smelled manly and delicate, Namjoon imagined poems must have been written about him. No one would dare ever write about him or think about him in such a way. Namjoon would have bet his life’s work that Jin would have smelled like cotton candy or unicorns. Not that he knew what unicorns smelled like but if they had a scent, it had to be Jin. But no, Seokjin smelled like rain. 

He could have walked with Seokjin around the city. It was comforting just to be around him. Namjoon counted down the blocks until they got to his house. 

“So, I wanted to say thanks,” Jin gave Namjoon his best smile, “I got a good score on my math exam and I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Yeah, ok cool. Wow you’re welcome,” Namjoon cured his stupid brain once more. While he wanted to be eloquent and wow Jin with his brain it was a bit hard to do when his brain was busy thinking about how cute Seokjin was. 

Namjoon turned the corner and there three houses down was his house. “This is me,” Namjoon pointed at the house. “Sorry for making you walk me in the rain like this.” 

“Oh,” Jin looked up at the house. How had the walk gone by so quickly? “No problem,” Jin said with a smile but inwardly was slightly sorry he had stolen the yellow umbrella. Now all that needed to happen was for Namjoon to ask him in then he just needed to find a way to get into his room. Ask me in, Jin thought. Maybe he could Jedi mind trick him, invite me in, invite me in, Jin thought as a mantra. 

“Did you want to come in,” Namjoon asked and his knees went weak when Jin smiled just for him. 

**

“Oh you have a dog,” Jin gushed as a white dog walked over to sniff him. “You’re such a cutie,” Jin rubbed the dog down and buried his nose into the fur. 

“You like dogs?” 

“Yeah,” he smiled at Namjoon. “What’s his name?” 

“His name is Rapmon,” Namjoon said shyly. 

“Wow,” Jin held the dog’s face. “He doesn’t love you does he? Don’t worry you’re so gorgeous the name isn’t as important.” 

The dog happily licked Jin’s face then turned around picking up a stuffed animal on his way to his bed. 

“Do you have pets,” Namjoon asked as Jin stood up and took off his shoes. 

“Two sugar gliders: Eomuk and Odeng. My parents got them for me last semester.” 

“Oh fun,” Namjoon said with a smile. “I would have assumed dog since Rapmon seems to like you so much.” 

“I did Jjanggu, but not anymore,” Jin followed the dog and started tugging at the toy.

“Smooth.” 

Namjoon flinched and checked his watch. Damn it, his cousin was home. He hadn’t even stopped to consider that walking home in the rain with someone would take longer. “Hi Hoseok.” 

“I mean when I want to charm someone,” Hoseok stepped next to Namjoon to watch the dog, “I always bring up the death of beloved pets.” Hoseok tilted his head as the guy’s laughter filled the room at Rapmonster’s cute tricks. “Is that who you’ve been mooning over?” 

“I know,” Namjoon said with a sigh. “I don’t have a chance. I am shooting way beyond my pay grade so don’t rub it in ok.” 

“Are you? I mean he did follow you home didn’t he?” 

Namjoon stood there as his cousin moved forward. What was that supposed to mean? “Please don’t embarrass me,” Namjoon hissed under his breath before his cousin could reach Jin. 

“Oh trust me, you don’t need my help with that,” the bright smile and quick flash of dimples that Namjoon always envied walked ahead and started up a conversation with Jin. 

**

“Hi, I am Jung Hoseok nice to meet you.” 

Jin looked up to see the most interesting deepened cupids bow wrapped around a gorgeous smile he’d ever seen. “Hi, Seokjin,” Jin answered without missing a beat. “I am Namjoon’s friend.” 

“Because God is miraculous, I am smart boy’s cousin,” Hoseok said with a wink. “I am actually surprised to see Namjoon bring a friend home. You’re handsome and I am sure have a great social life why are you hanging around with the God of Destruction?” 

“Hoseok,” Namjoon growled from his position in the living room. 

“Ah,” Jin flicked his hair out of his head. “Well Namjoon and I have library duty together and he’s been kind enough to tutor me for math.” 

“So, you just want him for his brain fair enough,” Hoseok turned on his heel and waved Jin into the kitchen. “Namjoon is very smart,” Hoseok took a bottle of water out of the fridge and offered one to Jin. 

“Definitely,” Jin answered answering honestly. “He was very helpful. I got a low A on my exam.” 

“A low A,” Hoseok tilted his head questioning Namjoon. “You must have been distracted.” Before Jin could say anything or Namjoon turn a brighter shade of red, Hoseok’s phone rang. 

“Namjoon,” Jin smiled at the both of them unsure about what Hoseok was saying. “Where is your room. I’d like to see it.” 

“What?” Namjoon shifted uncomfortably. “I’ll be right back,” Namjoon ran towards the hallway, “let me straighten things up. It will just be one second.”

“Don’t forget to put your dirty magazines away,” Hoseok called out after him and the sound of something shattering echoed from the other room. “I am sorry,” Hoseok smiled at Jin. “I just like to tease him.” 

“It’s ok. I think it’s natural to have dirty magazines we all have them, right?” 

Hoseok smiled but didn’t add anything to that comment. “I am glad you’re here. Namjoon is pretty shy and reserved, but apparently, he’s working through that since he’s made friends with you. Namjoon is a really great guy. Anyone would be super lucky to be with him.” 

Jin nodded as he knew he was supposed to but it was a bit of a shame really. He was sure Namjoon was a great guy but he just needed him for his first time. It wasn’t anything romantic. “He is very nice,” Jin said. 

“Oh, that’s me,” Hoseok picked up his cell phone and sent out a few text messages. “I am going to go meet the Suga of my life. I am going to be gone a few hours,” Hoseok put on a jacket and pulled a green umbrella. “You crazy kids have fun.” 

**

Namjoon ran around his room putting different things away. Once he felt like his room was clean enough he walked back into the kitchen. 

“Thanks for waiting,” Namjoon smiled and looked around the kitchen. “Where is Hoseok?”

“Oh, he said he was going out,” Jin said with a smile and followed Namjoon into his room. 

“Do you want to take a seat,” Namjoon pointed to a spot in his room. “I am a bit thirsty can I get you something?”

Jin nodded. Once Namjoon left the room he sighed, this whole thing was so stressful. He was in the room but how was he supposed to get Namjoon to kiss him? “I’ll call Yoongi,” Jin pulled his cellphone out and dialed. 

“Yoongi!”

“What do you want I am at the drug store about to pay.” 

“At the drug store? What are you buying? Does your head hurt?” 

“Nothing yet, I have to go bye.” 

Jin stared down at the cellphone. What the hell was Yoongi buying? Oh, perhaps it was something fun? Lube? Condoms? Sex Toys? But no, it couldn’t be sex toys, Yoongi had made it clear good sex toys cost a pretty penny and buying them at drug store wouldn’t be it. 

Speaking of drug store. 

Jin pulled grabbed his book bag and flipped it upside down. The contents of it fell on the floor and he quickly looked through all of it. Yup he had forgotten them. While it had only been his intention to get a first kiss from Namjoon, you needed to be prepared for what sexual experiences the universe might throw your way. But he Kim Seokjin was unprepared, he had left the condoms at home. 

Well no matter, Jin thought. He would return to plan A and get his kiss. 

“I am back,” Namjoon came into the room and handed Jin a glass of tea. 

“Thanks,” Jin took the glass and smiled. He needed to keep the mood light. “Do you have a photo album I can look at? My parents were bugging me about our school picture already.” 

“Ah,” Namjoon pulled an album from his desk. “Yeah, here you go. My parents are like that too.” 

“It’s so annoying,” Jin said with a smile and started to flip through the pages. He would complement Namjoon and give him a good boost of confidence then move in for the kill. Jin flipped through the pages looking for the perfect picture to highlight, but there was a problem. Kim Namjoon looked the same in all of his pictures. 

“Ahhh you look like those Russian Nesting dolls,” Jin said with a smile and handed Namjoon the album back. Well that had backfired, Jin quickly readjusted and thought of his next home. Physical contact always worked! 

When Namjoon sat back down, Jin moved closer until their shoulders touched. 

“This is nice right,” Jin said and put a hand on Namjoon’s knee. 

**

Namjoon was getting those vibes. 

The vibes that he’d heard you got from someone who liked you and wanted you to make a move. Not that he had ever felt these vibes from anyone, which was why he was inclined to believe that he wasn’t misreading the situation. At the same time what did he know about things like this. He had absolutely no experience. 

Namjoon put the album back and sat down next to Jin. 

When his shoulder touched Jin, he almost apologized again and moved away but he managed to stop himself. If Jin was giving him those vibes, then he should at least reciprocate them, right? To show he was also interested, that was what one did right? Yes, Namjoon thought and stayed put. He even leaned in a bit more. 

“This is nice, right?” 

Namjoon was about to respond that it was when Jin’s hand attacked him and landed on his knee. 

That was a move, right? That was a clear I am interested in you right? That was a make a move, move! Namjoon was certain that it was. So, the flashing had been intentional, Namjoon was going to put his life and dignity on the line one more time because he was going to go for it. 

Namjoon sat up and took Jin by the shoulders. But looking at Jin’s flushed face and beautiful wet lips of course did things to him. It did things in his pants. 

**

Jin bit his lip lightly as Namjoon took him by the shoulders. He was ready. Namjoon was going to kiss him and he would be one step closer to getting into Bone Town. All he needed was to get his first kiss out of the way. 

Jin closed his eyes and waited. One, two, three, why wasn’t it happening? Jin opened his eyes and just couldn’t force himself to smile or make eye contact with Namjoon.

Jin tipped his head down as blush filled his cheeks and that was when he saw it: the bulge. 

Jin was very comfortable with his bulge. He and his bulge were longtime friends. He and his bulge were on this journey to lose their virginity, but the bulge he saw was not his. 

This bulge was unknown and for whatever reason it scared him completely. 

“What is that?” Jin squeaked, grabbed his bag, ran out of the room and straight out of the house into the rain. 

**

"Seokjin wait!" Namjoon yelled as he scrambled to his feet. "I am sorry," Namjoon called out and turned the corner just to run straight into the hallway table. He didn't just run into it. Oh no that would be too simple, he flipped over the table and hit his elbow and destoryed his knee. When he heard the front door slam shut, Namjoon didn't even try to pick himself up from the floor. He just wanted to die. 

"Kill me, kill me, kill me," Namjoon chanted over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi tried counting to ten. Hell, he tried counting to fifty and it didn’t help. There were not enough therapy sections to help him deal with this burden. What could he have done in a past life to deserve such terrible luck? It wasn’t like his past self plotted to overthrow an emperor or something, right? He was a generally chill guy. Many would say the definition of cool. He’d like to think he was just relaxed and took care of people in a different way. No judgment just acceptance, he was certain he was on his way to earning heaven. But with all of these problems lately, it could only be a clear indication that it was going to be purgatory-ville for him. 

Yoongi took a deep breath and closed his eyes in hopes the frustration would pass but alas the calm never came. “Make friends,” they had said. “It will make you more balanced,” they had said. Yoongi growled as irritability snaked under his skin. They forgot to mention the burden friends became, and he was attached to the beautiful idiot. This was his life now.

Yoongi was getting to something close to acceptance when he opened his eyes to see those lost puppy eyes. Those damn pitiful eyes and beautiful face that looked at him pleadingly. 

“How could you do that?” Yoongi slammed his hands down on the desk in front of his roommate. 

Jin fidgeted in his seat. “I just.. I didn’t. I.” 

Jin dropped his chin to his chest as Yoongi paced around the classroom frustrated. 

Yoongi was beyond caring who stared at them. He was becoming quite accustomed to being stared at. He was friends with Mr. Worldwide Handsome after all. “I hope you realize what you’ve done.” 

Jin nodded. He had done the worse thing ever. Like ever, ever. There were bad things out there and then there was what he had done that reigned over everything that was despicable, loathsome, and dirty. 

He, Kim Seokjin, had forced himself on the poor and unsuspecting Kim, I am super plain and innocent, Namjoon with the full intent to get his dirty, dirty freak on. Then when the time had come to seal the deal, he had bailed. Not oh you know what, I think I am going to pass. But full on yelled “WHAT IS THAT,” while pointing at the guys junk and ran for it. 

Now there is nothing wrong with changing your mind! Jin was a full supporter of you change your mind you have a right to! If you get afraid or feel uncomfortable saying “NO” is always a solid life choice. If Jin had done that, it wouldn’t have been bad. He would have been clear and upfront about his discomfort. 

But Jin hadn’t done this, he had declined in the worse way. While the delivery hadn’t been intentional, he had full on humiliated Namjoon in the process and left him hanging. 

“You do realize there is no getting around THAT right?” Yoongi asked as he walked back to Jin’s side. “Like you know if you want to do ITA,” Yoongi lowered his voice, “touching and seeing THAT is part of it. Please tell me you know this.” 

When Jin looked at him like a sad puppy, Yoongi cleared his throat. “The bulge. His dick you idiot.”

“I know,” Jin sad as blush stained his cheeks. “I mean I want to but-“

“Spare me,” Yoongi said quickly lifting a hand up to stop Jin from speaking. 

Jin slouched in his chair but perked up when Namjoon walked into the room. But the second Namjoon spotted Jin, he clearly avoided making any eye contact and even turned his back on him. 

“Oh great,” Yoongi muttered as he saw the interaction. “This is totally going to work.” 

“Yoongi,” Jin wined, “you have to make it better. Please!” Jin grabbed the sleeve of Yoongi’s shirt and tugged. “Help me, help me please!” 

Yoongi tried tugging his shirt away from Jin’s deathly grip to no avail. “Oh god seriously, let me go!” When Jin’s eyes began to shine with unshed tears, Yoongi broke as he always did. “Fine, I’ll think of something. Give me until break, something will come to me,” Yoongi said and hoped something would. 

**

“Hey,” Yoongi walked up to Jin. “Look pretty and come with me.” 

Jin huffed. 

He always looked pretty. The fact that Yoongi felt the need to tell him that was an insult. But Jin simply followed, he was too upset to complain much. He was quite beautiful. Surely this problem will resolve itself for sure. It had to. 

“Alright,” Yoongi turned and stopped Jin. “I need you to stand here and look that way.” Yoongi angled Jin’s body, “and look that way.” Yoongi pointed towards the school gym. 

“Why? I don’t want to,” Jin pouted. 

“Because your profile looks pretty, now sit still,” Yoongi answered quickly knowing that would appease Jin. 

Jin smiled and did as he was told. 

“Ah here he comes,” Yoongi looked down at his watch. He had to give it to the number one ranking student in their school. The guy was reliable and punctual. Kim Namjoon always got a banana milk during their break. 

Yoongi waited until Namjoon put his money in the vending machine and then moved out of the shadows. He wasn’t great at socializing, but he knew his strengths. 

This was a hunt. 

He had the pray. Yoongi looked back to where Jin was standing looking like a model, and the pray was in front of him.

He just needed to follow through. 

Yoongi forced a smile on his face and went to snare his catch. 

**

“The pool,” Namjoon asked unsure if he had heard correctly. 

“Yes,” Yoongi flashed Namjoon his gummy smile. “I am bringing someone, so it would be cool if we had an even number you know.” 

Namjoon didn’t even know what to say and so his brain went on repeat. “The pool?” 

Namjoon didn’t hate the idea of the pool. Swimming was fun. He liked going to the pool but come to think of it he had never actually spoken to Min Yoongi. As far as Namjoon knew, Yoongi wasn’t that kind of person: the speaking kind. He certainly wasn’t the type of person to all of a sudden invite a stranger to the pool. Tsundre, that’s what everyone called Yoongi, but perhaps everyone was wrong. 

Just like everyone seemed to be wrong about Jin, Namjoon glanced over at Jin but quickly looked away. There was no point in diluting himself again. 

“I don’t know,” Namjoon said truthfully. 

“Ah come one man, it will be fun,” Yoongi smiled even brighter. His smile widening into an upside down triangle. Why hadn’t Namjoon ever noticed how sweet Yoongi seemed to be? Because he was friends with Jin of course. Jin eclipsed everything. 

“Maybe,” Namjoon answered and jumped back when Jin shoved Yoongi out of the way. 

“Wait so you’re not coming?” 

“I can’t. I have to study,” Namjoon answered quickly. It was true. He had to study but he always had to study. 

Jin opened his mouth to argue but closed it. If he had to study, he had to study right? Jin bit his lip and nodded. “I see,” Jin said completely disappointed. 

“I can just study later,” Namjoon said quickly. Jin truly looked disappointed that he wasn’t going to go. 

“So you’re coming then,” Yoongi smiled. “That’s great, why don’t you give me your number and I’ll text you the details later?” 

Namjoon turned to Yoongi and exchanged numbers but was disappointed to see Jin had left without saying goodbye. Oh well. 

**

“So you’re coming then,” Yoongi forced a smile and shoved Jin behind him. His face hurt surely a human wasn’t meant to smile this much. “That’s great, why don’t you give me your number and I’ll text you the details later.” 

Yoongi shifted his body and once Namjoon turned to him he waved Jin away. 

Go away, he mouthed. Leave! Until, Jin did as he was told with a frown. 

“Ok great,” Yoongi smiled again. “So…,” Yoongi hated this part. He knew he wasn’t supposed to just walk off but what else was there to say? 

“I’ll wait for your text,” Namjoon said shyly and then walked off. 

Yoongi continued to smile and wave until Namjoon disappeared from view. 

“Thanks so much Yoongi, you’re the best!” 

Yoongi almost jumped out of his skin. “Didn’t I tell you go to away?” 

“I did but came back,” Jin said with a smile. “Also why was I supposed to leave?”

“Forget it,” Yoongi said and turned to walk back towards their classroom. 

“But seriously thanks so much, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much. You looked so friendly and sweet. Not to say you’re not friendly and sweet,” Jin raddled off as he followed Yoongi. “You just never seem to care enough to put effort into it you know? But overall, you’re a great guy, I really appreciate the help. You know what would be great though?” Jin asked as he continued to follow Yoongi. “If you talk to me about your boyfriend and maybe introduce me to him.”

“Why is helping you not enough,” Yoongi groaned but Jin ignored him. 

“I mean we’ve been friends for so long. I feel like I deserve some details,” Jin turned and grabbed on to Yoongi’s shoulders. “You guys do it right?”

Yoongi just stared and said nothing. 

“Don’t you understand,” Jin shook Yoongi lightly, “how important this is to me? I need you! Did it hurt a lot? Lights on or off? Was it fast or slow? Who did who? Or did you guys just take turns? Did you guys shower together after? What happens if it smells funny? Do I need to prep? How do I do it?” Jin continued spouting questions. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and willed the lord to take him. 

This was why he never mentioned anything about his boyfriend. Kim Seokjin was like that mouse that you give a cookie but about sex. The minute the subject came up there was not stopping it. 

**

“This has do me written all over it,” Jin held up a pair of swimming shorts. The style was meant to be tight and so Jin had brought them in a size smaller. “Hopefully everything looks good once on.” Jin dropped trout and wiggled his butt into the swimming shorts. 

Jin stood in front of his full length mirror and bent one leg. Yes, the package was visible and looking nice. But, nice was not what Jin was going for. 

Jin opened his laptop and started to research. This was his one chance and surely the internet had the information he needed. 

It took Jin about fifteen minutes but the found the information he needed: how to tuck to give yourself the best bulge. 

Jin tested some positions until he found the one he liked the most. Oh Kim Namjoon, you are mine was all that Jin thought as he settled for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, so like everyone I was pretty surprised when I came across B Gata H Kei (Yamada's First Time). The story is about a fifteen year old girl who is trying to have sex with 100 different guys. Her own insecurities and awkwardness land Yamada in a wide range or different situations until she meets THE guy.   
> I was rewatching the series and got some Namjin vibes. The series is actually a good mix of awkwardness and cuteness. I am going to do my best to stick to the original series but I am going to delete some things to streamline the Namjin romance.   
> Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
